goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Squall
"Paralyze a foe with a storm." Location .]] Squall is located in a lower floor in Altmiller Cave, visible behind a puzzle in one room that is properly lit up. After climbing up the stairs below it, roll the vertical pillar right, roll the lower horizontal pillar up, cast Frost on the puddle, roll the lower horizontal pillar back down, go around to the right side of the vertical pillar and roll it left, and go up above the upper horizontal pillar and push it down. The Djinni now reachable nearby must be battled to be obtained. As an opponent Statistically, Squall has 481 HP, 40 PP, 205 Attack, 45 Defense, 120 Agility, and 14 Luck. Like all other Jupiter Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 125. Squall can use the following battle commands: *'Attack:' this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Jupiter-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Blue Bolt:' this is a Psynergy spell that causes two thick purple lightning bolts to strike at the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 14 of its user's PP. *'Tornado:' this is a Psynergy spell that causes two whirlwinds laced with electric charges to spin through the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 80 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 14 of its user's PP. *'Storm Ray:' this is a Psynergy spell that causes an array of purple lightning bolts to thoroughly assault the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 65 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 10 of its user's PP. *'Wind Slash:' this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a moderately large purple air swath at each Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 50 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 9 of its user's PP. *'Plasma:' Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a single, large bolt of purplish lightning bolts to strike at the party and explode on impact, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 45 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 8 of its user's PP. *'Flee:' this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself, and the Jupiter Djinni disappears from its field spot. When defeated, Squall yields 295 EXP and 352 Coins, and the Squall Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Venus Djinni like Flint, its rewards increase to 383 EXP and 509 Coins. Squall should be simple to defeat with summonings like Judgment provided it does not flee the first turn. Since an available entrance/exit is not that close by, requiring you to go through a puzzle to get to it, you should save the game before battling it. Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance | Category:Monsters with low Venus resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, Squall increases base HP by 10, and base Attack by 5. When Squall's battle effect is used, the user attacks a target, and a purple bolt of lightning strikes the target in tandem with the impact, dealing a Jupiter-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack increased by 40%. There is then a chance that the target will be afflicted by Stun. Ability analysis In Golden Sun, Squall is a Jupiter-based offense with a reliable and moderately strong damage multiplier, and depending on how high the user's base attack is, Squall will score higher bonus damage than even Smog and its additional 60 damage points. If you're using all Adepts in their respective mono-elemental classes, though, that probably will not happen with Ivan, whose attack will likely be low enough that Smog will do more resultant damage by quite a fair margin. But like with the Mars Djinni Scorch, the Stun effect Squall has a chance to apply is excellent and certainly outperforms Smog's Delusion effect. In The Lost Age, when Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn (granted that Password data transfer is in effect), Squall remains the only Jupiter Djinni with a damage multiplier, and with the much higher attack ratings plausible in that game's endgame party thanks to better weapons, class upgrades, and higher levels, Squall can become the best Jupiter attack Djinni. To compare, a much earlier Jupiter Djinni, Blitz, has the same stunning secondary effect but only adds 30 damage points. Name Origin A squall is a sudden, sharp increase in wind speed which is usually associated with active weather, such as rain showers, thunderstorms, or heavy snow. Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Jupiter-based offenses Category:Damage-multiplying effects Category:Stun-inducing effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun